Reserection, Rebirth, and Reunion
by SamuraiSirius
Summary: PG13: Kagome has completed the shikon no tama and has returned to the present for good. Things aren't peaceful for long as soon Kagome runs into some familiar demons not to mention a few reincarnated friends. Some journeys never end....
1. Changes a Plenty: InuYasha POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any characters in this fic.

Note: This is my first fic written in first person.  I hope it still makes sense.

Pairings: Inu-Yasha/Kagome, Sesshomaru/Rin

AN: Just so there is no confusion, most of our demon friends go by different names now (I'm sure you can figure out who is who though).  Also Miroku and Sango WILL APPEAR IN THIS FIC.  Just in different forms as they have been…well let's just say Kikyo isn't the only person who can be reincarnated, ja?  On with the story then.

Chapter ONE: Changes a Plenty

Inu-Yasha POV  
  


**"The only thing constant in life is change"**

**-Francois de la Rochefouclaud**

~*~

            _…And so after three years of fighting Naraku and collection the shards of the shikon, Aoi returned to the present, and sealed the well forever._

            I typed the last sentence of my book and was finally satisfied.  I leaned back in my chair and let out a sigh, "There…now all I gotta do is see what Manobi and Hatori think…heh, maybe I'll even send a copy to Kouga," I muttered to myself.

            It seemed like only yesterday, to me anyways, that my journey with a girl from the future had taken place.  However unlike the character in my book, her name was: "Kagome," I muttered under my breath and looked over to the calendar on the wall, August 18th, it read.  "Why does that date ring a bell," I asked aloud.

            "Maybe cause in a month Kagome will come home for good," a voice behind me replied.  I blinked and spun around in my wheelie chair, "Eh?  Oh Manobi where've ya been," I asked my adopted brother; I noticed his orange-brown hair was slightly ruffled.  

            Manobi smiled, "I was at the shrine…again," he said.  I rolled my eyes, he'd been going there a lot recently, and of course I couldn't blame him he hadn't seen Kagome in about 500 years.

            Manobi looked over my shoulder at the computer screen, "Oh is that your story Gin," he asked me.  I nodded, not even bothering to look at it myself, "Yeah…I changed her name though…I don't wanna cause any problems for her…not yet anyways," I said feeling a smirk cross my face.

            He just shook his head, "Right…hey Hatori said he wanted to see you…and told me to tell you to drop the disguise," he said turning to walk out of the room.  I smirked, catching a glimpse of his four foxtails, "You are way to proud of those fox," I said.  He turned around and smirked, "You better not keep your half-brother waiting Gin…you know how he gets," the 15 year old looking fox said and left my room.

            I got up, passing a mirror as I went to leave my room; I looked in it to see my dog-ears were now visible as were my fangs.  I realized how little I had changed over 500 years.  Aside from my now shoulder length hair, I looked relatively the same.  I sniffed the air, my heightened senses picking up Hatori quickly enough.  He was in his wing of the house.  I chuckled as I headed for the opposite side of the house.

            I knocked on the door, "Hatori.  It's me," I stated.  It wasn't necessary, I knew Hatori could sense me, but I felt I should announce my presence as always.

            "Come in Ginjiro," he said in his damn calm.  I pulled open the large handcrafted oak doors that separated his wing from the rest of the house and stepped inside.  I noticed that Hatori was still in his doctor's lab coat, standing near the fire, his markings were hidden for now as he didn't need Manobi's power to conceal his pointed ears, fangs, and markings from view, like I did…damn brother.

            "You wanted to see me Ginjiro," he asked closing the book he had been reading.   "Feh, you sent for me Hatori…what do you want," I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and resorting to my usual sarcasm.  Hatori smirked, sometimes that smirk still pissed me off…but not as often anymore, but I guess that's what happens, 500 years can change you.

            Hatori set his book down on the mantle and turned to me, his yellow eyes glowing in the dim light.  He then lunged at me, his normal looking hands transforming to claws instantly.

            I was ready for this however, as this was nearly a daily ritual for us.  I dodged his first attack and spun around, a blur to normal eyes, catching him as he came back for a second attack.  However, since I was busy keeping his claws at bay he was able to maneuver himself and kick me in the stomach, sending me flying into the adjacent wall.

            "Dammit," I said raising my head up to see Hatori offer his hand.  "I believe that brings me up to 5000 victories and you…300 dear brother," he said smirking, "Good try though."  I glared at him, "Thanks for reminding me…I'll have 301 tomorrow," I said pulling myself up.  Hatori's smirk didn't leave his face, "I'm sure you will…now on to our real matter of business," he said moving toward the low table.

            I moved to the table as well, "I finished my book," I said kneeling down at the table across from Hatori.  Hatori raised an eyebrow, "The one about the Shikon No Tama I assume," he asked, pouring himself and me some tea.  I nodded, "I plan to have it published by the end of the month…I'm sending it in tomorrow," I said accepting the tea but not taking my eyes off him.  He paused and sipped his tea then set it back on the table, "I see…tell me Ginjiro…are you planning to welcome Kagome back," he asked.

            I thought about his question.  I had been planning for this day since I left her in the present 500 years ago.  Hell I had even promised her I'd see her again, so why was Hatori questioning me now.  I had told him of my promise to Kagome…well after we had stopped our blood feud that is for our father's swords.

            "You know I am Hatori…why do you ask such stupid questions," I inquired.  Hatori stood up, "I was just curious…you realize to her it will seem as no time has passed at all…also, how do you know she will approve of your little book, Ginjiro," he said turning his back to me, to stare into the flames of the fireplace.  I sighed, "I know, but I promised her I'd see her again…I've waited too long.  I should have helped her the moment she went down that blasted well," I said looking away.  I heard my brother sip his tea again, "If I remember correctly…she's bringing the jewel back with her.  I have a feeling it won't be safe in the present for long," he said turning back to me, I could feel his eyes boring into my head then he walked towards a nearby door.

            He then left me in the room, probably heading for his bedroom.  "He's right Inu-Yasha…dammit why is Sesshomaru always right, it's either him or," I was cut off by a small firecracker rolling across the floor, I stopped it with my hand and it exploded.  My hand turned black from the explosion, but the thing didn't even sting, "SHIPPO," I shouted in annoyance.

            As I jumped up and chased him I thought to myself, something didn't really change.  Even though in this era I go by the name Kuromori Ginjiro deep down I was still the same hanyou that Kagome had pulled from the God-tree 500 years ago.  I was still Inu-Yasha.  Just as, even though Shippo looked like a 15 year old and posed as my brother Manobi, he was still an annoying little prick and as goofy as ever.

            However…I think Hatori, or Sesshomaru as Kagome might remember him as, has changed a lot.  Aside from him being a little nicer and not trying to kill me every time we lay eyes on each other, he has short hair.  A drastic change from that annoyingly long mane he sported in the feudal era, now his hair is a short as any normal Japanese human.  Of course he says it's to blend in…but I think it might be something more…of course who am I to talk…I could care less.

~*End*~

AN:  Another fic?  Yes well I was planning on putting this up later but couldn't resist.  Don't worry…I already have chapter 2 and 3 written up so updates should be soon.  I will be switching POV every other chapter or so (right now ch2 and 3 are Kagome's POV).   If you have a suggestions feel free to IM me ((AIM address is in profile)) and I hope this idea isn't too repetitive…there will be many twists in this fic *wink* I guarantee it.  See ya'


	2. Tears of a Hanyou: Kagome POV

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
Chapter TWO: Tears of a Hanyou  
  
Kagome POV  
  
"When shall we meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"  
-From William Shakespeare's 'Macbeth'  
  
~*~  
  
Saying good-bye is always hard. It was really hard this time cause I knew, no matter what, I wouldn't be coming back. A part of me was happy, this meant no more chaos, it also meant Sango and Miroku could live the rest of there lives together...happily. I was mostly sad though, and it wasn't helping that Shippo was bawling his eyes out. No, I had to get out of there.  
  
I pried Shippo off me and set him down, he didn't seem to even notice. I stood up and was about to walk out of the hut, "I'll be back for my things in a minute," I told Sango and Miroku, who were cuddled together in a corner of Kaeda's hut; I hated them at that moment. They got to stay together...while I had to go back home...without HIM.  
  
I left Kaeda's hut and headed for the forest that surrounded the Bone Eater's Well. If it's one thing I'll miss, it's the pure air and wonderful forests of this time. I took a deep breath and headed for the God tree near the well.  
  
That's where I saw him. He was sitting in the lower branches of the tree. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so noble sitting in the branches and staring off into the distance, his head held high and the breeze blowing his long white hair. He didn't say anything to me but I knew he had heard me approach, I decided to break the silence, "InuYasha," I said softly.  
  
He looked down at me. I felt a great wave of sadness wash over me, staring up into those sad amber eyes of his; of course he played off the sadness. "Feh, what do YOU want...haven't you gone home yet," he asked avoiding my gaze. I held back the tears that begged to pour out, 'You're such a dork InuYasha,' I thought. "I...wanted to say goodbye...first," I replied bowing my head.  
  
I heard him hop down beside me and I raised my head to see that he was standing directly in front of me. HE put his hands on my shoulders and our eyes met, "InuYasha...I," I couldn't continue and my hands wrapped around the beads on his neck ((AN: I heard he broke them at some point...but let's pretend he didn't since I haven't see that ANYWAY...and I like those beads)). I started to pull them off, "I'll remove these," I said softly, a few tears finally falling.  
  
He grabbed my hand and I stopped. I opened my eyes; I hadn't even realized they were closed! "Kagome...leave them okay," he said. I looked at him questioningly, 'Were those tears in his eyes,' I thought and noticed our eyes were locked once more.  
  
I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and so I pulled away from him, "I don't want to leave InuYasha," I shouted. I felt him wrap his arms around me in a protective embrace, "You and I both know you have to," he whispered. I shivered as he took my hand into his clawed one, "That's why...I want you to take this," he said putting a rounded orb into my hand.  
  
I suddenly realized what it was, "The Shikon no Tama," I whispered in surprise. InuYasha held me against him, "You brought it here...so it's only right it goes back with you where there are less demons Kagome," he said. I melted in his arms, it just felt so right, being there with him, but I knew deep down...that it couldn't be.  
  
Pulling away again I turned to face him, "I love you," I said moving toward him again. I leaned in and our lips met, instantly I felt whole again, like everything would be okay. I didn't notice but the jewel sparked with energy as we kissed. I was oblivious to the world, until he pulled away, "Kagome...let me come to the future with you," he asked.  
  
I felt the tears again, "No InuYasha," I said shaking my head sadly, "You...You have to stay here to protect Shippo and the others," I said. I could feel my heart screaming at me, calling me an idiot for making him stay. However I knew...he had to stay in his own time.  
  
InuYasha turned away from me; he didn't say anything at first. "InuYasha," I asked. He spun around and what I saw broke my heart.  
  
There was a single tear running down his cheek, and it just tore me apart. I broke into sobs, "Inu-Inu Yasha D-don't c-cry," I sputtered between sobs. "I'm not crying...I don't cry for anyway," he said stubbornly, "but I don't want to loose you," he said wiping the single drop away. I shook my head and this time pulled him into a hug, "You won't loose me...you're a Hanyou...I just know you'll live to see me again," I said with astonishing confidence.  
  
"I promise Kagome," he said burying his face into my ebony hair, "I promise to live to see you're time," he added. I smiled through my tears, why hadn't I thought of it sooner, InuYasha might be in the present now...somewhere. Part of me wondered if he was still alive then why hadn't he approached me yet, but I pushed such thought back. Somehow I knew I would see my Hanyou again.  
  
~*~  
  
We returned to the village holding hand. I spied Miroku and Sango coming out of Kaeda's hut, followed by a sulking Shippo; it was time to go. After 3 long years, I would never see the Feudal Era again.  
  
Together, the five of us approached the well. My tears were flowing freely again, as were Sango's and Shippo's (though I don't think his ever stopped). I picked up the little kitsune cub and held him to my chest, "Shippo-chan...be good for InuYasha okay...he promised to look after you...and who knows maybe I'll see you in the future," I added silently so only he could hear me. This seemed to brighten him up a bit, "Next time you see me I'll be twice as strong," Shippo bragged. I smiled and set Shippo down, moving to Miroku.  
  
I could tell the monk was holding back his tears, typical male right. I did the only thing I could think of, I wrapped my arms around Miroku in a sisterly hug. I could tell he was surprised at first but then he accepted it, "I will miss you Kagome-sama," he said. I smiled, he hadn't tried to grope me, and I was sort of sad about it too, which was strange. Who would have guessed I'd miss Miroku's wandering hand.  
  
We let go of each other and I turned to Sango. Tears were pouring down the demon-exterminator's eyes and I was nearly out of tears. "Sango- chan," I said wrapping her in a hug similar to the one I gave Miroku. "Kagome-chan...take care alright," she said in a soft voice between her sobs. I nodded, "I'll never forget you Sango-chan...make sure Miroku behaves m'kay," I said trying to lighten the mood. Sango pulled away, I could almost make out a smile, "I will," she replies and moved over to Miroku, who wrapped his arm around her.  
  
That left only one person to say goodbye to, "InuYasha," I said not moving a muscle. He had been staring off into the forest, he turned and looked at me, his gold eyes dry but holding a hint of tears. "Kagome," he replied, making a move towards me. I smiled and took his hand in mine, "Will you take me home...one last time," I asked.  
  
He nodded and offered his back to me. I hopped on, he carried me piggy-back style and I leaned in to smell his hair, one last time. I lifted my head up and waved to my feudal friends, "Bye," I said waving. They waved and before I knew it, InuYasha jumped down the Bone-Eater's Well.  
  
We reemerged in the present. He jumped out and over the well and set me down. "InuYasha," I said as he turned to face me. "Keep the jewel safe Kagome," he said in a serious tone, "and don't break it again," he added sarcastically. I shook my head and then stood on tiptoe to kiss him. He pulled me in and our kiss seemed to last forever, oh how I wish it did.  
  
InuYasha finally pulled away and went to jump back down the well, "Kagome...look for me okay," he asked, back turned to me. I nodded, "I will," I said wishing time would stop then and there. I turned away; I couldn't bear to watch him jump down that well...for the last time.  
  
Eons passed and finally I heard the flutter of his robes as he passed into oblivion.  
  
I could hold it no longer. Dropping to my knees, with a quick intake of air, I broke into sobs. Why was parting so cruel. Sweet sorrow my ass...there was nothing sweet about goodbye...only sorrow.  
  
~*~ End ~*~  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long. Here are my reasons: 1) Computer died for a while. 2) Homework. 3) Was then grounded.  
  
So yeah. That's chapter 2. I was going to have a Kikyo death flashback...but decided to wait till later chapters. Bet you can't wait. Well get to reviewing and I'll type up Ch 3 even faster! 


	3. Three Days Later: Kagome POV

Disclaimer: InuYasha isn't mine.  
  
InuYasha: Got that right.  
  
SAM: Oh decided to join me, eh?  
  
InuYasha: Feh.  
  
SAM: Everyone this is feudal InuYasha...I thought I'd have him over so he could read my fic.  
  
InuYasha: Hey you said I'd see Kagome.  
  
SAM: Did I?  
  
InuYasha: ARG!! *Launches at me*  
  
SAM: SIT! WHAM!  
  
InuYasha: What the F*** how in hell did you do that.  
  
SAM: Author powers.  
  
InuYasha: Oh.  
  
SAM: ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
InuYasha: Wait...wasn't there something you wanted me to say?  
  
SAM: Oh yeah...go ahead then.  
  
InuYasha: SiriusAboutMarauders would like to thank all those that reviewed so far. She also says that she hopes you like the 3rd chapter and is happy she wrote it before she typed it.  
  
SAM: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!! XD  
  
*  
  
Chapter THREE: Three Days Later  
  
Kagome POV  
  
"Yes the past can hurt, but the way I see it, you either run from it, or learn from it."  
-Rafiki in The Lion King  
  
~*~  
  
:: Present Day; 3 Days After Kagome's Return Home::  
  
I was running through the forest, a female centipede demon chasing me. She lunged at me and I dived for the grass. "Why toy with second- raters like Mistress Centipede," a familiar male voice called out. I looked up from my position on the ground at the old God tree, "Huh?"  
  
It was InuYasha, attached to the tree, like when I first met him 3 years ago.  
  
"InuYasha," I asked standing up. It was like he didn't remember me, "Destroy her with a single blast, Kikyo. After all...you did it to me," he said with an icy voice. "Wha-what are you talking about? It's me Kagome. Kikyo was destroyed by Naraku remember," I said starting to think something was very wrong.  
  
"Kagome," he asked. "Kagome," it echoed. I blinked as the scene faded and everything went black. "Kagome," I heard my mom's voice call as she shook me awake.  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up, "Good you're awake...it's time for school dear," my mother said getting up and leaving the room. I sighed, "Stupid dream," I muttered getting out of bed and pulling out my uniform.  
  
It's only been 3 days since I came back and still it feels like I've been here for eternity. I still couldn't believe...that I'd never go back to the Feudal era. I turned to my mirror and began brushing my hair, noticing the glowing orb of the Shikon. It was also hard for me to believe that InuYasha had given me the jewel to take back with me, "Oh well...time for breakfast," I said setting my brush down and putting the chain that held the jewel around my neck.  
  
I headed down for breakfast; Sota was already eating as I sat across from him. "Morning sis," he said smiling at me. I returned the smile, "Good morning Sota," I said pouring myself a glass of milk.  
  
After I finished eating I got up and said good bye to Sota and mom, making sure that the Shikon jewel was securely attached to my chain necklace, I headed out to the shrine.  
  
"Oh Kagome, heading to school," Grandpa asked me, looking up from his sweeping. "Yes grandpa...do you need something," I asked. "Actually could you pick a book up for me it's called 'Story of the Shikon,' I hear it's about that jewel Kagome...the Author is Gin-something or other...I'll give you the money because it's also your birthday present," he said. I had stopped listening as soon as he said Shikon. How could someone write a book about it...unless...but no he wouldn't...would he?  
  
I took the money, "Alright...thanks Grandpa," I said as I descended down the shrine steps. I wonder if it's about Kikyo...that must be it...no one knew I had traveled to the past, I thought.  
  
As I walked to school, I payed little attention to where I was going, I trusted my feet to take me there safely. However since I wasn't paying attention, I didn't notice the obstacle coming until too late. CRASH, I had run into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said in apology, bowing low. "Heh-heh, it's all right I was a bit preoccupied myself," I head a male voice say. I looked up and noticed a short young man standing in front of me; all right only 5'2 but I'm 5'5 so I was still taller. He had orange brown hair and the most interesting shade of turquoise eyes, 'like Shippo's,' I thought.  
  
He smiled at me; I realized he was wearing my school's male uniform. 'He must be a first year, he looks about that age,' I thought. "Pardon me...my name's Higarashi Kagome," I said smiling politely. His eyes widened for a second then he chuckled, "I'm Kuromori Manobi," he said.  
  
I giggled, he was so cute and charming, "I notice you're wearing Jounouchi's uniform ((AN: I made up a name for her school since I don't remember if she gave one)) are you going there," he asked. I nodded, "Want to walk together," he added. "How could I refuse," I said smiling. He grinned and together we headed for school.  
  
I learned I was right in assuming him to be a first year. He told me that he and his two brothers moved to the area recently, though they had always lived in Japan. "Yeah, my oldest brother, Hatori, is a doctor and my other brother is a senior at Jounouchi...hey maybe he'll be in your class," Manobi said. "I'll keep an eye out for him Kuromori-kun," I said.  
  
We reached the school and split up. Heading to class I realized I didn't know what Manobi's brother looked like, "Oh well...I guess I'll have to look later," I thought. I got to class 3-C and waved as I realized Eri and Yuna ((AN: I don't know there names so if you do please tell me)) had the same class. I was about to sit next to them when I caught a flash of white hair outside the window, "Eh," I said turning around. I sighed, "I must be seeing...we're on the second story for God's sake."  
  
Lunch came pretty quickly and since it was such a nice day out I decided to eat outside with Eri and Yuna. Eri brought out her magazine and we started comparing the guys of our high school to the cuties in the magazine. We had a good laugh, and then Yuna brought up clubs.  
  
"I'm thinking of joining the volleyball team," Yuna said biting into a cold rice ball she had packed for lunch. "Oh that sounds like fun...but I was thinking of going for the dance team...what about you Kagome-chan," Eri asked. "Huh? Oh I was thinking about taking up archery," I said blushing slightly. "Archery? Really," Yuna asked. "I never knew you were interested in archery Kagome," Eri added. "Well it looks interesting...and it couldn't be too hard, right," I said, sweat dropping slightly; I couldn't exactly tell them I had learned how to string a bow in feudal Japan could I?  
  
I looked up suddenly, feeling that someone was watching me. "Kagome- chan," I heard Yuna ask, but I ignored her as I scanned the grounds. 'White hair again,' I asked as the color caught my attention. Then it disappeared and I smiled weakly, "Sorry guys...I thought I heard someone call my name," I said weakly.  
  
After school I walked home by myself. I still had to stop by the bookstore and pick up that book. However I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed. I must have taken a wrong turn, because I found myself in a dark alley, "Great," I said and turned to walk out but found my path blocked by 3 boys.  
  
"What a pret'y gal we 'ave 'ere," one of them said in a horrible British accent. "What should we do with such a fine chick boss," a bald headed teen asked. The guy standing in the middle smiled, "Obviously we should take that pretty necklace of hers...and have a little fun," he said flicking his tail. 'Wait...tail,' I thought and shook my head, 'I must be loosing it.' The British guy stepped forward, "Can I 'ave 'er first," he asked, grabbing my wrist tightly. The boss shook his head, his long raven hair falling into his eyes, "No...she's mine," he said and overtook me.  
  
His fingers laced around the Shikon jewel, "I've heard of this. I thought it had been lost...but now it shall be mine," he said and then looked into my eyes. His glowing purple eyes locked with mine, I couldn't look away. He moved closer to me and my vision blurred, 'What's going on...why do I feel so weak,' I thought.  
  
His head whipped up when he heard a motorcycle engine rev up, he dropped me, "Who are you," he shouted. The motorcycle was turned off and I heard someone get off, "Leave her alone," the person, a male voice I guessed, said. I sat up groggily to see the two lackeys step in front of their boss, "And what if we don't," the bald one asked.  
  
The bike guy cracked his knuckles, "Feh. Then I'll be having some fun tonight," he said in a cocky attitude. 'InuYasha,' I thought, thinking the voice sounded familiar. The two lackeys surrounded him and I struggled to get up, "St...stop," I said and the boss pushed me down, "Sit bitch," he cursed at me. 'Why's he so scared,' I thought detecting the fear in his voice.  
  
Suddenly I heard two bodies hit the ground and looked up, my vision still kind of blurry, "You're next rat boy," the victor said. 'Rat...boy,' I asked myself. The boss backed up, "You...you don't scare me," he stuttered, tripping over a trashcan. "Don't lie to me...I smell your fear dumbass...now get out of here bastard," he growled and the boss high tailed it out of there.  
  
He then turned to me and knelt down next to me, "Are you okay," he asked looking me over. I tried to focus on him to see if he really was InuYasha. He had white hair and strange yellow eyes, but he had no claws or fangs...or dog-ears for that matter. He had one a red tank top, that looked really good on him because it showed off his muscles, and black pants and his white hair fell to his shoulders, 'Defiantly not InuYasha,' I thought and struggled to stay conscious.  
  
"Who are you," I asked. He ignored the question and took my hand, "Looks like he drained a lot of your energy...damn rat demons, they didn't have that power before the Black Plague I'll tell you that," he muttered mostly to himself. He stood up, "Come on...I'll give you a ride," he said trying to help me up. I couldn't though; I was way too tired, "Later," I said as I slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing I remember before totally losing it was he picking me up and saying, "Feh Stupid girl," and all was lost.  
  
I woke up later in a strange room. It was kind of bland, with only the basic furniture in it. I lay looking up at the ceiling for a bit before sitting up and noticing someone at the foot of my bed, "Awake I see," a cold voice said. My eyes widened as the face became cleared to me, "Sess...Sesshomaru-sama," I shrieked, falling out of the bed.  
  
~*~END~*~  
  
AN: Bit of a cliffy, no?  
  
InuYasha: WTF is my brother doing there?  
  
SAM: ^__^ He lives there of course.  
  
IY: But...I thought I saved her.  
  
SAM: Oh don't worry about it...you come in later.  
  
IY: You mean I actually left her in a room with that bastard.  
  
SAM: ^__^ Yes.  
  
IY: When did I become such an idiot?  
  
SAM: You really want me to answer that Inu-kun?  
  
IY: -__-; I hate you.  
  
SAM: I know. 


	4. Aftermath: Sesshomaru POV

*is tortured by Yusuke* Okay okay...NO MORE FICS UNTIL I FINISH MY OTHERS!  
  
Yusuke: *glares* That's better, I'm in two of your fanfics now...and you don't PAY me anything.  
  
SAM: I'm sorry Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Just update your damn story...I don't even know why I'm here...this isn't my fic.  
  
SAM: Well since you are here...read the disclaimer.  
  
Yusuke: Whatever. *Snatches index card* SAM does not own InuYasha or anything else in this fic.  
  
SAM: ^__^ Now enjoy Ch 4 of my InuYasha fic!  
  
*  
  
Chapter FOUR: Aftermath  
  
Sesshomaru's POV ((this was hard too ))  
  
"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." -Bilbo Baggins  
  
~*~  
  
I was in my study, reading over some reports when he came through the window. I looked up, hiding the surprise from my face, "InuYasha, may I ask why you are coming through my window," I asked. I then noticed the young woman in his arms, "Kagome," I stated and InuYasha nodded.  
  
I sighed, "Follow me," I said and led InuYasha to one of the guest rooms. "What happened," I asked as he tucked her in. InuYasha frowned, "Some punks decided to mess with her...one of them was a rat demon. He was attempting to suck off Kagome's energy, that's why she fainted," he informed me, casting a worried glance her way. "Typical rat demon," I muttered then smiled at my brother, "Do not worry...she will be okay," I said taking a seat in a nearby chair.  
  
InuYasha nodded and walked towards the window, "I have to go put my bike back in the garage...call me when she wakes up," he said opening the window of the second floor and jumping out. I shook my head, him and that motorcycle, why I ever bought that for him I'll never know. I pulled one of the files from my lab coat ((AN: like what real doctors wear)) and picked up where I left off.  
  
I wasn't really reading however, Kagome being here was bringing back memories of my life in Feudal times. After Kagome had returned to this time and the Shikon jewel disappeared I had continued to try and get the best of InuYasha, like in old times. At one point InuYasha even killed Jaken, my loyal servant. Rin had been very upset after this; she seemed to like Jaken for some reason still unknown to me.  
  
Rin, she was a teenage human when that happened, about 14. She had demanded I stop this 'silly feud' and make amends with my brother. I had laughed at first, a very rare thing for me to do I must admit. This did not phase her in the least and she persisted with the argument.  
  
I looked up from my file, shaking myself from my thoughts, as I noticed that Kagome was starting to stir. I rose from my chair and went to the end of the bed she rested int. She sat up and looked around slowly, "Awake I see," I said to get her attention. Her eyes widened when they fell on me, "Sessh...Sesshomaru-sama," she stuttered, falling from the bed to get away from me.  
  
I blinked, but remained silent as she stood up, her back pressed to the wall. "Where am I? Did YOU rescue me," she asked not taking her fierce eyes from me. "You are at my house...my brother brought you," I explained. "Why are you wearing a doctor's coat," she asked, studying me. I sighed, but didn't say anything as at that moment InuYasha kicked the door down, "What's wrong I heard her scream," he demanded.  
  
I shook my head and put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down brother...she was just surprised to see me. Kagome this is Kuromori Ginjiro and I am Dr. Kuromori Hatori...you may remember us as InuYasha and Sesshomaru," I explained as Kagome gawked at us. "Ginjiro? Hatori? So they're like your alias's," she asked. I nodded, but was silent. Kagome, it seemed, was still in a state of shock. "I...I see you two are fighting anymore," she asked. I remained silent, I could feel that Kagome and InuYasha wanted to be alone so I walked towards the door, "I'll leave you two alone...I'm going to fetch Manobi," I said and left before InuYasha could protest.  
  
I walked towards Shippo's room; I knew he would want to see Kagome. However Shippo might already know she was here, his sense had grown quite a bit sine his acquiring his fourth tail a few decades ago.  
  
I came to his room and knocked on the door. "Come in Hat'san," he replied from the other side of the door. I opened it and stepped inside, I found Shippo on his bed, making illusions on the ceiling, "Shippo I thought I would inform you that Kagome is here," I said. Shippo hopped up, eyes wide, "REALLY! Wow I get to see her twice in one day," he exclaimed, rushing for the door. I grabbed him by the back of his retreating blue sweatshirt, "Eep," he cried. "Shippo...what do you mean 'twice," I asked, not letting go. "Heh-heh-heh. Well you see I ran into Kagome-san on the way to school...I don't think she recognized me though," he said looking at me with those big eyes of his. I sighed again and let him go and he was gone in a flash. "I swear," I muttered and slowly followed the young kitsune.  
  
I reentered the room, finding the three of them there. Kagome was back in shock and InuYasha and Shippo were fighting of course. "With all these new revelations she is bound to faint again," I said, standing right behind Kagome. "Eep! Don't DO that Sessh...I mean Doctor Hatori," she said. Shippo and InuYasha stopped fighting, "Feh...well if the stupid kitsune here hadn't popped outta no where," InuYasha said glaring at the fox. Shippo glared back, "Well if YOU had told me she was here in the first place I wouldn't have had to come late and surprise her," he said, his disguise dropping and his four tails dancing menacingly.  
  
"Don't make me laugh...just because you have four tails doesn't mean you can beat me and you know it stupid kit," InuYasha said, his stance relaxing. "I could too you damn dog," Shippo huffed. That's when Kagome burst into laughter. "What," Shippo and InuYasha asked together, turning to her. "It seems she finds you two to be a bit humorous," I said after silently watching them. "I'm sorry...it's just you've rubbed off on Shippo so much...no wonder you pose as brothers," she said between giggles.  
  
InuYasha recovered quickly, "Well...would you like to stay for dinner," he asked and Kagome paled. "Dinner...oh no mama is going to be so mad at me," she said rushing for the door. InuYasha grabber her arm, "Wait...I'll drive you that way it'll be faster," he said and she nodded. "InuYasha...take this," I said pulling a book from another pocket. "But why do I need this," he asked. I shook my head, "I thought Kagome might like it," I said and InuYasha smiled and nodded, leading Kagome outside. "Drive safe," I said and went to sit down.  
  
Kagome then popped back in, "Oh Sesshomaru...I meant to ask you what happened to your hair," she asked. I looked up at her and smirked, "A prank Shippo and InuYasha pulled centuries ago. I've kept it like this because it makes things a bit easier," I explained. Kagome smiled, "I like it short Sesshomaru...I'm glad you and InuYasha don't try to kill each other anymore," she said and left. I ran a hand through my short white locks, "This should be rather interesting," I said and looked out the window to the moon, "Very interesting indeed."  
  
~*~END~*~  
  
SAM: Well that was probably the hardest character for me to write!  
  
Yusuke: And why's that?  
  
SAM: Cause Sesshomaru is so deep. Plus it's not like it's easy to delve into his mind. I hope I didn't make him too flat in this chapter.  
  
Yusuke: Ah I'm sure it's fine...Fluff won't mind.  
  
SAM: Shut up Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: What? ^__^; 


	5. Suprise!: InuYasha POV

AN: You know Sesshomaru's chapter was pretty short.  
  
Sesshomaru: No kidding...  
  
SAM: Oh you know I love you Sesshy-chan.  
  
Sesshomaru: What did I tell you about calling me that?  
  
SAM: ^__^; You love it.  
  
Sesshomaru: No.  
  
SAM: RIGHT...ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
*  
  
Chapter FIVE: Surprise!  
  
InuYasha POV  
  
"The course of true love never did run smooth." –William Shakespeare  
  
~*~  
  
I led the still somewhat stunned Kagome towards the garage. I could feel her heartbeat and could tell she was nervous. "I promised you I'd see you again...sorry I didn't come soo-," I started to say turning to see her. She cut me off by kissing me lightly on the lips, "Don't worry about it," she said and continued walking. I sighed and followed.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
Kikyo lay on the ground, the thousands of souls she had collected escaped from her, "Don't worry about it InuYasha...I shall see you in hell soon enough," Kikyo said as her eyes clouded over and the last soul left her body.  
  
I was silent for a few moments then stood up, "Kikyo," I muttered. I tensed up when I felt a hand on my shoulder: it was Kagome.  
  
"It's not your fault," she said in a whisper. "I should have died with her," I said trying to pull away from Kagome, but she gasped when she heard me say this and pulled me into an embrace, "NO! InuYasha why can't you understand...I love you. I hate seeing you like this. Forget Kikyo, InuYasha, she may have wanted you dead...but I love you as you are...I WANT you alive," she cried. 'Alive? How can I be alive when the one I love is dead for good,' I thought.  
  
...Is she really the one you love though, a voice in my head questioned. My eyes widened and I knew...Kikyo wasn't the one for me...it was...  
  
#End Flashback#  
  
"Kagome," I said handing her a helmet over my shoulder, "hang on." I then revved up the engine and Kagome chuckled, "I should have known you would get a motorcycle," she said as she put the helmet on and wrapped her slender arms around my waist. "Feh. You should see me in action," I said and pulled out of the garage and into the night.  
  
#Flashback 2#  
  
I jumped from tree to tree, Kagome's arms wrapped around me, hanging on. I hadn't spoken a word since we left Kikyo's soulless body, 'Looks like she got her wish anyway...I am in hell," I thought.  
  
Damn Naraku he's the one who had stolen all of Kikyo's souls. It had been a trap, Kikyo or the jewel shards, Kagome wasn't supposed to have come...but she did.  
  
She had stopped me from handing them over. Naraku had laughed and sent one of his tentacles at Kagome. I grabbed her and jumped away. I told her to stay back but she wouldn't listen, she strung her bow and let the arrow fly.  
  
#End Flashback 2#  
  
"It's like old times...isn't it Inu...Ginjiro," she shouted over the roar of the bike snapping me from my thoughts. "You can still call me InuYasha, it is my real name after all, just not around anyone who doesn't know I'm a half demon all right," I shouted back as I turned a corner. I felt her tighten her grip, "All right," she shouted, I could just picture her smiling beneath the face shield of the helmet.  
  
We got near the shrine and I shut off my bike, "Want me to walk you up," I asked taking my element off. Kagome took hers off, "Sure...I bet mom will hardly recognize you," she said.  
  
I pouted playfully, "Awh...don't think she'll like my new look," I asked. Kagome blinked, "I was going to ask about that," she said. I sighed, "You mean why I don't have my dog ears or claws and still my white hair and yellow eyes," I asked and she nodded. "Well it's really just a simple concealment spell Sesshomaru and I learned from some shaman in Africa," I explained nonchalantly. "Shippo's a natural at it...he can hold his longer and conceal his tails now too. As time went on and demons started becoming less feared by humans...we decided we needed to blend in...so we studied and learned how to do it. As for my shorter hair...well I figured why not," I added.  
  
"WOW! You went to Africa," she exclaimed as we started walking up the temple steps. I smirked, "Kagome...Sesshomaru dragged me everywhere. He said if we were going to get along then I would have to be more cultured and a better fighter," I said in a mocking voice. Kagome laughed, "I see...I bet you didn't like that one bit," she said. "Feh. He had to drag me half the time...and one time he nearly cut my arms off to get me to go," I said thinking back to our journeys. "Don't tell HIM this but all in all I had fun," I said with a smile. Kagome smirked, "I promise I won't," she said.  
  
#Flashback 3# ((AN: This one is of Feudal InuYasha thinking of his battle with Naraku resulting in Kikyo's death...just so you aren't confused))  
  
Naraku held both Kagome and Kikyo in his tentacles, "Now InuYasha...choose your wench," he said holding them over a large drop. I growled, "Damn you Naraku, you bastard," as I launched forward to take them both. Naraku dropped them before I could reach, Kagome shrieked and Kikyo remained silent as they fell. I caught Kagome first and then switched so I could catch Kikyo, but her soul stealers got her instead. "I don't need your help," she said and floated back up. Naraku chuckled, "Oh I think you do," he said and pulled out a vial and threw it at Kikyo. It burst against her and suddenly the soul stealers fled from her, letting her plummet. "Shit," I muttered and was blasted aside by one of Naraku's tentacles.  
  
Kagome fell from me; luckily we were near the ground at that point. I looked up to see the blue light of souls escaping from Kikyo. I realized it must have been from that vial Naraku had thrown at her. I caught her before she hit the ground, though I knew it was too late, the vial's contents had released all her souls and cause the soul snatchers to flee and not return.  
  
~Partly End Flashback ((AN: InuYasha was spacing out after taking Kagome back to the village after the battle))~  
  
I snapped out of it when Kagome slapped me, "Stop it! InuYasha it isn't your fault she died...stop being like this...it's scaring me," she shouted. I rubbed the cheek she had slapped, "There's no point...after I kill Naraku I can just rot away and join her all the sooner," I said my eyes looking past Kagome. Kagome shook me, "NO! You'll live! You'll live InuYasha. Promise me you won't die," she shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I promise I won't," I said.  
  
#End Flashback 3#  
  
We reached the main house when Kagome groaned, "I forgot to get that book." I chuckled," Would it happen to be 'Story of the Shikon, because I happen to have it," I said pulling out a brand new copy that the editors had sent me. Kagome gasped, "How'd you...never mind," she said staring at the front. "Wait...didn't you say your name was Ginjiro Kuromori," she asked, I nodded, "YOU MEAN YOU WROTE THIS," she shouted. I smirked, "Well Sesshomaru wasn't there much and Shippo didn't participate in many battles...so yeah as a matter of fact I did," I said. Kagome smiled, "You're an idiot you know that," she said. "You're just jealous cause you didn't right it first," I said folding my arms over my chest.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "You haven't changed as much as you'd like to think you have...now come have dinner with me," she said and grabbed my hand. She led me towards the house that I had dragged her out of all those years ago. We entered and found the house dark, 'A surprise party,' I thought, smelling some humans in the living room.  
  
I didn't tell Kagome this, since I figured it was for her. "That's off," Kagome said, removing her shoes. She didn't notice the extra pairs of shoes near the door. I took my own shoes off and placed them near the others. "Come on...maybe they're in the living room," I said and led her to the room where her friends and family waited.  
  
As soon as Kagome entered the room the lights burst on and everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" "Eeee!" Kagome jumped back, caught off guard while I chuckled. "I can't believe it...I've never had a surprise party before, thanks mom," she said hugging her mother. "Kagome...who's your young friend," I heard her mom ask. All eyes were on my, I was trying to ignore everyone by staring at the wall, arms over my chest, 'Dammit all,' I thought.  
  
"Oh...err," Kagome said trying to think up an explanation. "Wow he'd cute," I heard one of Kagome's friends whisper. "I wonder where Kagome met him," another asked. I knew if my dog-ears had been visible they would have been twitching cause I could feel them then, I stuck my head up in the air and just kept my arms across my chest.  
  
This must have rung a bell with Sota because he looked at me and whispered, "Inu...Yasha," in an awed voice. Kagome elbowed him and whispered that she'd tell him later then smiled, "Mom, guys, this is Kuromori Ginjiro," she said.  
  
I smirked, 'Her brother's pretty smart,' I thought and decided to say hello...if only her friends would stop gawking at me like they'd never seen a guy before. "Where'd you meet him Higarashi-chan," I heard a male voice asked. I looked up to see a male about Kagome's age, "Oh Hojo-kun...I didn't know you were here too," Kagome said cheerily and bounced over to give him a hug.  
  
'Hojo...Hojo...why does that name sound familiar to me,' I thought to myself and sighed, 'Wasn't that her old boyfriend...great,' I thought. "Kagome and I are old friend. I used to live near here but moved away a long time ago...I'm back now," I said, my jealousy kicking in as I glared at 'Hojo-kun.' Hojo blinked, "Oh I see...so Higarashi-chan ran into you on her way home," he asked. A gleam was in my eye as I replied, "You COULD say that."  
  
Kagome's mother then interrupted, "Well let's get Kagome's party started...everyone," she said and led us into he kitchen. Kagome sat at the head of the table. Her 3 female friends plopping down around me; Hojo sat across from me.  
  
"My name's Eri," a girl with straight black hair worn back in a headband said smiling brightly at me. "I'm Ayumi...I'm not in Kagome's class this year...but we're old friends as well," a brunette informed me. "Hey you said your name is Ginjiro Kuromori right," a girl with short black hair asked. "Yeah," I said and the girl squealed and pulled out a book.  
  
"Then you're the person who wrote 'Story of the Shikon,' right," she asked. 'Crazy fan girls,' I thought pulling out a pen, "That would be me...I'm guessing you won't me to sign it," I asked, knowing the usual routine. The girl nodded, "My name's Yuka...I really loved this book," she said handing me the copy. "Really...what was your favorite part," I asked curiously. Yuka smiled, "It's hard to choose. All the fight scenes were great and some parts of the book were sad. However I think my favorite part was when Inu Yasha told Aoi that he would forget all about Kikyo and give all his devotion to her," she said watching me sign my name. I smiled to myself as I recalled that moment.  
  
#Flashback 4#  
  
We had arrived back to Kaeda's village and stood under a withered tree that was just outside the small village, "Kagome...why do you care about me so much," I asked, avoiding her eyes. "Inu Yasha? Are you okay...usually you'd storm off by now or go sulk in the forest," she said. I spun around, "Answer the question," I half shouted. She paused and then looked me straight in the eye, "I love you. Even though you want Kikyo or call me names sometimes...I know you care about me because you are always there," she said.  
  
I took a deep breath, "You're wrong on one part," I said. Kagome raised an eyebrow," And that would be what," she asked. "I don't care about Kikyo...anymore," I said. "Well it's about time," I heard 3 voices shout. Kagome and I looked behind us to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo huddled nearby. "ARG DAMN YOU," I shouted, pounding Shippo on the head. I didn't notice Kagome giggle and blush.  
  
After everyone was done laughing we headed back to the village. My hand wrapped tightly around Kagome's, 'She really loves me,' I thought as we walked back together.  
  
#End Flashback 4#  
  
~*~END~*~  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
SAM: What?!  
  
Sesshomaru: Nothing...  
  
SAM: ^__^ Are you sad that you weren't in this chapter.  
  
Sesshomaru: ; No.  
  
SAM: *hugs the Fluffy* ^__^ Oh yes you were.  
  
Sesshomaru: Jaken.  
  
Jaken: *runs on and chases me off with staff*  
  
SAM: *runs like Edward (Cowboy Bebop)* XD YOU CAN'T CATCH ME FROG BOY!  
  
Sesshomaru: *sighs and pulls out a card and reads it* SAM (SiriusAboutMarauders) would like to inform you that she would like reviews and that she now accepts anonymous reviews.  
  
SAM *runs by* WAY TO TELL THEM SESSHY-CHAN!  
  
Sesshomaru: ;  
  
Jaken: *jobs by panting* Stupid...human...girl...*gasp wheeze* get back *gasp wheeze again* here!  
  
Sesshomaru: -__-; Kami. 


	6. Monkey Dreams: Mystery POV

SAM: ^__^ And welcome to another installment of this story. It seems this is my most popular one. I want to thank all you lovely reviewers...and my M.U.S.E s for this month: Sirius, Yusuke, Remus, and InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: This isn't fair dammit you promised me Ramen.  
  
SAM: Hmm...I gave it to Sirius to give to you.  
  
Everyone: *turn to Sirius*  
  
Sirius: ^_^ *slurping up Ramen*  
  
InuYasha: ACK MY RAMEN!! *Pounces Sirius and the two fight.*  
  
Remus: -_-; I swear  
  
SAM: ^_^ Onigiri the disclaimer please.  
  
Onigiri: *pops up on Yusuke's head with card in hand* Yes ma'am!  
  
Yusuke: What is it with things sitting in my hair?  
  
Onigiri: AHEM! SAM doesn't own InuYasha or the characters in M.U.S.E, though that organization belongs to her. This story is her idea and all reviews will be welcomed!  
  
SAM: ^__^ ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Sirius: SOMEONE GET ME SOME RAMEN FOR THIS CRAZED PSYCHO! *__*  
  
*  
  
Chapter SIX: Surprise!  
  
Mysterious POV ((Figure it out for yourself))  
  
"Two wrongs are only the beginning."  
  
~*~  
  
I tossed and turned as the nightmare that had haunted my sleep for three years now returned.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
I was older, my hair feel to my back in black ringlets. I was dressed in the guise of a feudal lord. "Come in," I said in a voice that didn't belong to me. It was like I wasn't really there just occupying someone else's mind.  
  
A woman with a stubby ponytail stepped in, bowing low. Her eyes were a fierce red, I could feel the hatred emanating off her. "Yes my lord," she said from behind her trademark red streaked fan.  
  
"I want you to get the miko...I need to speak with her," I said in that same chilling deep voice.  
  
"Why do you need her my lord," my servant asked.  
  
"Do not question me Kagura...go," I commanded, Kagura nodded then disappeared.  
  
The dream changed then. It is a battlefield. There are bodies everywhere. Long tentacles sprout from my body, but it doesn't feel unnatural, I stare down at the band of my existence, "So you have finally come Inu Yasha," I ask in that same unfamiliar voice. He growls in a feral way and charges at me.  
  
The fight lasts for quite awhile. We return blows almost equally. I turn to grab him but an arrow, purified by magic, hits me in the shoulder. I turn to see a girl in strange clothes, well for feudal times. The arrow was burning my skin so I reach and pull it out. However I soon felt a greater pain, as the white haired Hanyou thrust his sword into my chest.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
I sat up suddenly, trying hard to control my ragging breathing. I put a hand to my chest and found it to be whole, "It's alright...just a dream," I tell myself.  
  
I was about to lay down again when I noticed that my window was open. I thought I closed it, "I muttered and stood up to shut the window. It was about 6 in the morning according to the clock on my wall, I doubted I would be able to go back to bed.  
  
As I passed by my mirror, I thought I saw a flash of white fur. I spun around and found a 13-year-old boy with short black hair and reddish brown eyes staring back at me, 'Just my normal reflection,' I thought. My eyes seemed a bit redder than normal...but that usually happened after that dream so everything was normal.  
  
I shrugged and walked out of my room and headed for the kitchen. There was a note on the refrigerator saying my mom had been called for work early again. I poured myself some milk and got a handful of cookies, putting them on a plate, I moved into the living room to watch some early morning TV.  
  
Flopping on to the couch, I realized I was on one of my mom's books, "Story of the Shikon...that sounds pretty cool," I muttered, flipping it open to read the inside cover. I decided to read it, it didn't just seem interesting it was like I was drawn to it by some unseen force.  
  
"The story begins 50 years before Aoi actually arrived. I had been in love with a priestess named Kikyo. This all changed shortly after she began looking after the thief Onigumo," I read aloud. My vision blurred, I blinked to clear it, "I must still be sleepy," I mumbled and tried to go on. However I could barely keep my eyes open, so I stretched out and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
~Dream~  
  
I nearly flew through the town. I was a blur to everyone around me. 'I'm free,' I thought and landed in front of a shrine about 20 blocks from my apartment.  
  
I read the sign, 'Higarashi Shrine,' and smirked, this was it. I could feel the aura of my treasure inside. 'Kukukukuku, after all these years,' the deep voice from my dreams said. I smiled and jumped into the trees.  
  
I had a perfect view of the grounds, even though it was barely dawn. A white haired teenager stood below, 'Who is that,' I thought, he had a hint of familiarity to him. He was staring up at a window in the main house, oblivious to everything around him, 'Unfortunate for you,' I thought and pulled a wooden doll from my pocket, where I had gotten it I don't know. I held the doll in front of me and wrapped a single piece of hair around it, 'Go.'  
  
As soon as the doll fell to the ground I disappeared, chuckling to myself, 'I am back dear hanyou,' I thought and flew away.  
  
~*~END~*~  
  
SAM: All right if you can't figure out who that was I will have to kill you.  
  
Remus: Why's that.  
  
SAM: BECAUSE IT WAS SO OBVIOUS!  
  
Yusuke: Hey...where's Sirius?  
  
InuYasha: *feasting on ramen* Beats me ^_^  
  
SAM: Where is he InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: I said I don't know wench.  
  
SAM: *snatches ramen away* you don't?  
  
InuYasha: *pulls out another cup of hot ramen from his robes* Nope.  
  
Sirius: *falls from sky* OOF!  
  
SAM: Holy crap where'd you come from.  
  
Sirius: T___T Note to self...never steal ramen from a hanyou.  
  
InuYasha: ^__^ Damn right.  
  
Onigiri: *pops out of InuYasha's ramen with two flags* REVIEW! =^__^=  
  
InuYasha: *picks her out with chopsticks* My ramen! *__* 


	7. Familiar Occerences: Kagome POV

"Hiyas, it's me SAM," SiriusAboutMarauders, SAM, waves happily at the audience. "It's great to be writing another chapter of my InuYasha story," she says with a smile.  
  
"Oy, what's up with the paragraph form...don't you usually do that chat type crap," Kyo asks peering over SAM's shoulder at the laptop in front of her, which she is typing on.  
  
SAM looks at him, "Well Kyo...FF.net has decided no chat 'crap' period...so I'm doing the Pre-story stuff like this now," she says indicating the words typed on her screen.  
  
Kyo rolls his eyes, "Figures."  
  
"Yeah I know...say where's everyone else...usually you are the last to show," SAM asks. "I need M.U.S.E (My Undeniably Sexy Entourage) to start the story," she says standing up.  
  
Onigiri, SAM's faithful chibi assistant pops up, "I'll find them for ya'," she says happily.  
  
"Alright," SAM says and pushes a button.  
  
Onigiri starts beeping and suddenly pounces on a bush nearby, from the bush pop Kurama, Miroku, Remus, and Sirius.  
  
"I told you guys this wouldn't work," Remus says standing up.  
  
"Oh come on Moony...it was you that picked the spot," Sirius says.  
  
"Actually Sirius...you were the one to pick it out," Kurama points out.  
  
Sirius turns to Miroku, "Hey help me out here monk!"  
  
"AHEM! Guys we have a fic to start here...in case you forgot," SAM shouts. The members of M.U.S.E sigh, "That's better...Kyo since you showed up...you get the privilege of reading the disclaimer," SAM says handing an index card to him.  
  
Kyo sighs and snatches the paper, "Fine just give me the damn thing. SAM doesn't own anything and wouldn't like being sued...please send all complaints to hell," he says and tosses the paper aside.  
  
"Hey you forgot something," SAM says picking up the paper, she hands it to Remus.  
  
Remus looks at it, "Also congrats to all that guessed right...last chapter WAS Naraku...good job," he says and tosses the paper.  
  
SAM smiles, "NOW on with the fic!"

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter SEVEN: Familiar Occurrences 

Kagome's POV

"Do you ever have the feeling of dejavu?"

"Do you ever have the feeling of dejavu?"  
----------------------------------------------------  
I sat up in bed for two reasons. One was a strange dream about Naraku; another was that I had the creepy feeling that someone was watching me.  
  
I got out of bed and saw the clock said 7:10 a.m. 'Great,' I thought as I slipped my fuzzy slippers on. I decided to check outside, because I still couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me and it was rather cold and my window was opened.  
  
I went to shut my window when I noticed InuYasha standing below, his disguise was dropped and I could make out the pointed tips of his dog ears, "And just what are you doing outside my window," I called down.  
  
He looked up, "Err...well," he began but then stopped, his ears twitching.  
  
"InuYasha...is something wrong," I asked, recognizing that concentrated look on his face.  
  
Suddenly from the trees nearby a brown tentacle shot out and into my open window, it's withered brown skin looked very familiar, 'Naraku,' I thought in panic, 'BUT...BUT HOW,' a voice shouted in my head. Before I could scream it pulled me out of the house.  
  
I noticed InuYasha draw Tetsusaiga, it looked strange to me, seeing that sword wielded by a boy in dark jeans in a red shirt...of course here I was in my pink silk pajamas...so I wasn't one to talk. InuYasha cut through the tentacle extension and I landed, somewhat gracefully, "InuYasha don't tell me that's Naraku," I shouted.  
  
He had little time to answer because a familiar shape loomed from the trees, "Naraku," we both shouted, him in anger and I in sheer horror.  
  
'I wish I had my bow and arrows,' I thought and glanced at the well house, that's where they were last...hopefully they still were there.  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing here," InuYasha asked with sheer disgust in his voice. That was a good question, but I felt we should worry about later...like AFTER he was away from the shrine.  
  
"Never mind that...just get rid of him before he gets to the house," I shouted.  
  
InuYasha smirked, "You got it Kagome! You just go get your arrows," he said to me then lunged at Naraku with his sword.  
  
I ran for the well house hoping InuYasha was still as tough as he was in the feudal era. I quickly found my bow and arrows and slung the quiver of arrows over my back.  
  
When I got back to the fight I found InuYasha's sword on the ground nearby and InuYasha himself wrapped in one of Naraku's tentacles.  
  
"He's stronger," InuYasha shouted trying to burst from Naraku's grasp.  
  
I strung an arrow, "He may be strong...but he's still vulnerable to purification," I said and released the arrow, purifying it before it took flight.  
  
The arrow went straight through the baboon head of Naraku's disguise and it wilted away. InuYasha dropped down and landed on his feet, he brushed his jeans off and sheathed his sword. He then turned to the dust of Naraku and picked up a wooden doll, "Looks like that bastard's back," he said and snapped the doll in half.  
  
"Are you alright," I asked.  
  
"Feh. He was much stronger than before...and it doesn't help that the only fighting I've done recently is with a bunch of chumps," he muttered.  
  
"I'm a chump now am I," a deep voice asked. We spun around to find Sesshomaru, or Hatori, standing there, looking rather bored.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here," InuYasha shouted.  
  
"I thought you might be here. Your bed was empty and I thought you might be stalking your girlfriend," Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk.  
  
"I am not stalking her," InuYasha shouted.  
  
"Then...what were you doing outside my window," I asked.  
  
"Well...I...that is," he stuttered, trying to explain.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, "My brother...the stalker. What would our father say," he asked with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Obviously InuYasha didn't pick up on it, "ARG!" he cried.  
  
I patted his shoulder, "There. There. I think it's kind of sweet, you waiting outside my window. Next time though...do it at a more decent hour," I added giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
InuYasha blushed slightly.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, "I also noticed you were having some trouble with a doll of Naraku's," he said to his younger brother.  
  
"Don't give me that look! He's stronger than he was in the feudal era," InuYasha shouted.  
  
"Yes...but we've trained since then...you should have more experience than that...especially considering the fact that THAT was a reincarnated Naraku," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"What?! You mean he's been reborn in to this era...oh great," I muttered.  
  
InuYasha put his arm around me, "Don't worry...we got him once we can do it again."  
  
I sighed, 'InuYasha may be right...but we also had Sango and Miroku's help then...I wish they had been reincarnated instead of Naraku,' I thought to myself.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up into the trees, "It appears we aren't quite finished," he muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Suddenly 3 ofuda scrolls ((spell scrolls like Miroku puts on houses)) flew out from the trees, each landing very close to InuYasha. Someone dropped from the trees, "Damn I missed," a female voice said.  
  
It was a girl with short black hair that was pulled into two stubby pigtails. She had fierce indigo colored eyes and more ofuda scrolls in hand. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt and a purple tank top, over the tank top was a black over shirt that fell past the tank top a bit. On her back a staff was strapped that looked similar to Miroku's, "Back away from the girl demon," she said.  
  
"And who the hell are you," InuYasha asked, his hand clutching his sword.  
  
"My name is none of your concern dog ears," she growled. She held up a scroll and began to chant, she then threw it at him; InuYasha merely stepped aside.  
  
"Pathetic," he muttered.  
  
I panicked and jumped in front of InuYasha, "Please stop! He's a good demon," I said.  
  
The girl frowned, "There's no such thing...what's your name," she asked.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higarashi," I said, holding my head high, her scrolls would have no affect on me seeing as I was a miko.  
  
The girl winced as if having a headache and closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked at me strangely and muttered my name. She then took a shaky step forward then passed out. Sesshomaru caught her before she touched the ground.  
  
"Well that was weird," InuYasha said.  
  
I blinked, "I wonder who she is," I muttered.  
  
Sesshomaru, carrying the mystery girl bridal style, turned to me, "We can find out later...let's bring her inside, if that's okay," he asked.  
  
I nodded, "Sure. Oh, InuYasha...you might want to put your disguise back up...I don't want any more people coming here trying to kill you," I said.  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes and with a small pop his features were now more human; dog-ears gone and claws now back to human nails.  
  
We then went inside.

--------------------------------------------------------

SAM smiles, "Well that was fun...bet you can't guess who the mystery girl is," she says cackling.  
  
Miroku looks over SAM's shoulder and makes an amused expression, "So THAT'S who she is...well next chapter should be interesting," he mutters.  
  
"You don't know the half of it monk," SAM says and spins around in her chair cackling. "REVIEW!!!" 


	8. Irony of Reincarnation: Mysterious Girl ...

SAM, SiriusAboutMarauders, spins around her chair, "I LOVE YOU ALL," she says tossing up the reviews in the air.  
  
Remus and Kurama, who sit nearby, give her strange looks, "Are you alright SAM," Remus asks, not watching as Kurama moves his rook forward two spaces.  
  
SAM grins, "Just reading all the great reviews I've gotten for Resurrection, Rebirth, and Reunion," she squealed. "I love you all so much and I hope you like this chapter too...expect more surprises," she says and turns back to her computer.

* * *

Chapter EIGHT: Irony of Reincarnation  
  
Mysterious Girl's POV ((the girl from last chapter))  
  
"Oh the Irony!"

* * *

_Earlier_  
  
I stared at the girl that stood between the dog demon, and me "And who are you," I asked.  
  
She blinked, "I'm Kagome Higarashi," she said.  
  
My heart pounded. It was as if that name struck a familiar chord with me. I closed my eyes, feeling woozy.  
  
**_FLASH  
_**  
A white haired dog demon stands in front of me, I unwrap the beads around my right hand and a wind comes out of it. The dog demon puts his sword to the ground and fights the wind that draws him ever closer to my wind tunnel. However, everything else flies toward me and is sucked up, including a very pretty girl in a school uniform. I wrap the beads up and catch her, flying backwards with the impact.  
  
My eyes shoot open, "Higarashi-sama," I mutter.  
  
Then darkness overcomes me and I fall forward.  
  
_Dream_  
  
I look around, all around me is a black void, but I sense someone is there. An ofuda ((spell scroll)) appears in my hand, "Who's there," I ask.  
  
I walk ahead slowly and warily, my fingers tingling, ready to throw the charm if need be. Suddenly I'm in front of a mirror, "What's this," I ask. I put my hand on the mirror's surface, at first it is two dark to see a reflection but slowly it becomes clearer.  
  
In front of me is a boy. He is about my age and is dressed in a monk's robes. He has the same eye color as I do, in fact he sort of looks like me. He smirks at me and suddenly in another burst of 'intuition' I know his name...  
  
"Miroku," I mutter.  
  
He nods and waves at me. I raise an eyebrow and wave back. Then I hear a sound behind me and spin around, an arrow flies through the air, and it glows with a pink aura. It smashes into the mirror's glass and Miroku falls forward, released from it.  
  
I kneel down next to him, "Who...are you," I ask.  
  
He smirks, "I...am you," he mutters.  
  
The wind blows around us and suddenly he's gone.  
  
_End Dream  
_  
I sat up quickly and looked around, "Where am I," I asked.  
  
"You're in my room."  
  
I turned to the voice and find Kagome sitting by my bed. Next to her was a man with short white hair and on the floor by the window sat a white- haired boy, he kind of looked like the demon from earlier, sans teeth and claws. 'The white haired people here must be relatives...but why are they with this girl,' I thought to myself.  
  
I get out of the bed, standing up, 'What a weird dream...who was that guy and why was he dressed like a monk,' I think to myself, recalling the dream I had just had.  
  
I turn to Kagome, "I'm sorry about earlier...I sense a dark aura over your shrine and felt I had to deal with it," I said.  
  
The white haired boy scoffed, "Like YOU could deal with a demon," he said, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I'll have you know my family goes a long way back when it comes to exterminating demons and exercising ghosts," I retort. I turn back to Kagome, not wanting to talk to the white haired ass hole anymore, "My name is Minako Takawa," I said introducing myself, not wanting to be rude.  
  
"Are you part of the Takawa clan then? Aren't they concentrated in the Osaka region," the white haired man asked with feigned curiosity.  
  
I nodded, "Yes...but my family moved here recently...better schooling," I explained. "Not many people know about our clan...how do you," I ask.  
  
He gives me a smug look, but doesn't answer, 'He's strange,' I think to myself.  
  
Kagome smiles, "Sorry to be rude...these are my friends, Hatori and Ginjiro Kuromori," she says motioning to each in turn. The white-haired man's name is Hatori and the white haired boy by the window is Ginjiro.  
  
I nodded, "So what happened to that white-haired dog demon," I asked.  
  
I noticed Kagome and Ginjiro tense up, but Hatori responded coolly, "He left...you must have scared him off," he said. Ginjiro glared at Hatori who simply smirked, "Jealous you couldn't scare the little demon off Gin- chan," he asked.  
  
Ginjiro flipped him off, "Don't call me Gin-chan," he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "All right." I fingered the charms in my pocket, my sense were flaring, there were obviously demons nearby.  
  
I looked around the room again and noticed a picture on Kagome's bedside table. IT had her surrounded by a bunch of people in feudal attire.  
  
That's not what got my attention though, standing to the left of Kagome, his arm around the waist of a woman in a black demon exterminating outfit, was the boy from my dream.  
  
"Miroku," I muttered, picking up the picture.  
  
Kagome and Ginjiro stood up, giving me strange looks, "How does she know that name," Kagome asks.  
  
Their voices are becoming fuzzy as darkness overtakes me again and my head begins to pound like it's about to explode. Voices start to play in my head...like from a memory long ago.  
  
"PERVERT!" followed by a slapping sound.  
"WIND TUNNEL"  
"How is it that whenever it's time to find a place to sleep there always HAPPENS to be an ominous cloud hovering over the finest house in the area," someone asks.  
"Hmm? I thought you knew. It's what we exorcists call 'a little white lie'"  
"She was practically begging me to fondle her!"  
"Will you bear my child?"  
"There is a hold in the palm of my right hand...unless I kill Naraku it will eventually suck me up as well."  
  
"Minako! Minako are you okay," a male voice shouted in my ear, as he shook me.  
  
I pushed him away, the migraine I had slowly slipping away as memories settled into place. 'So...that's it, huh, I'm the reincarnation of one of my ancestors...a certain lecherous monk,' I think with a sigh. 'Damn karma.'  
  
I sighed and opened my eyes, and saw that Ginjiro and the others were hovering over me. I also noticed that I could make out the vague image of two pointy ears on Gingiro's head. 'My spiritual awareness has increased. I must have been enlighted a bit by discovering my subconscious, if not perverted, self,' I rationalize in my thoughts. Which means that the white haired boy WAS the demon from earlier...but not only that he was...  
  
"InuYasha...you can drop the disguise," I said.  
  
They blinked at me and Ginjiro looked at me as if I was crazy, "What are you talking about," he asked.  
  
I stood up, "I can see your dog ears dumb ass...yes through your shielding...not to mention you have a very nice and bright demon aura," I mutter.  
  
"...Then how do you know my name," he asks.  
  
I rub my temple, "Because stupid...I'm a reincarnated friend of yours."  
  
They continued to gape, "What the hell is going on here," Ginjiro snapped.  
  
I twitched, "Don't you see moron! I'M THE DESCENDENT OF YOUR FRIENDS MIROKU AND SANGO AND MIROKU'S REINCARNATION," I shout.  
  
There was silence for a minute...then Ginjiro chuckled. His chuckle quickly grew into a very loud laugh as he collapsed to the floor.  
  
Kagome looked from me to him and then asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"The monk finally got what he deserved and is a girl," he said between fits of laughter.  
  
I glared at him then kicked him in the stomach. He stopped laughing and winced, "Shit what the hell was that for," he moaned.  
  
"I might share the same soul as the monk but that doesn't mean you are my friend," I stated and for good measure whacked him on the head.  
  
He sat up, "Bitch!"  
  
"Your momma."  
  
"What kind of come back is that!"  
  
"A true one puppy."  
  
"PUPPY!"  
  
"InuYasha stop it," Kagome shouted.  
  
Hatori sighed, "This is going to be fun," he muttered.  
  
Of course my new 'friend' and me weren't listening to Kagome or Hatori...  
  
"That does it...Miroku's reincarnation or not I am so killing you!"  
  
"Bring it on puppy...I'll send you back to your master with your tail between your legs!"  
  
"UGLY WENCH"  
  
"BASTARD DOG"  
  
Yep...this was going to be LOADS of fun.

* * *

AN:  
So what do you think? Like Miroku's reincarnation/ancestor. I just had to make Miroku reincarnated as a girl, it just fits you know. So review and tell me what you think...next chapter we'll get a surprise guest visit and InuYasha will most likely go crazy...but not in bad way...he just might be pulling his hair out and/or kill the author...so tune in next time!  
  
REVIEW!! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL!! 


	9. Lunch Break: InuYasha POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe 3-4 InuYasha manga books and 2 figurines.

AN: For those who might be confused I will now list the characters with the alias they use in modern times:

InuYasha/ Ginjiro Kuromori

Sesshomaru/ Hatori Kuromori

Shippo/ Manobi Kuromori

Miroku/ Minako Takawa (reincarnated and a descendent)

And those are all the characters I've introduced so far.  I hope you enjoy the update and if you have any questions please ask!

((End Author Note))

((…))

Chapter NINE: Lunch Break

InuYasha POV

"Some days you just feel like going up to a wall and banging your head against it." –Me

((…))

            Things have certainly become interesting the past couple of days.  First I finally got to see Kagome after all these years, man is that great.  However it seems we have to deal with a Naraku reincarnation now.  But to me that's not the worst of it…

            The worst part is HER!  Minako Takawa, a descendent of Miroku and Sango's plus the reincarnation of her great great great (however many other greats) grandfather Miroku, the perverted monk himself.  She may be the monk's reincarnation but she act's more like Sango on a bad day.  But now I've learned…that's not even the half of it…

((…))

            "What do you mean you're coming to OUR school," I shouted.

            Kagome had decided it would be a good idea to spend time with Minako so were we at a café having lunch.  Sesshomaru had agreed, saying to was strange for someone to suddenly remember a previous life without outside help (such as hypnosis).  He said we should find out how it happened, why, and how much she remembered.

            Minako popped a French fry in her mouth, "You heard me!  I'm going to your school…it's not like I have a choice…my parents decided," she said as she picked up another fry.

            Kagome of course was ecstatic, "That's great Minako!  Maybe we'll be in the same class," she exclaimed.

            Minako smiled, "I hope so…is puppy here in your class," she asked jerking her thumb at me.

            I growled, "I'm not a puppy!  My name is Ginjiro, in public anyways, and STOP TALKING LIKE I AIN'T EVEN HERE," I shouted.

            Minako smirked, "Someone's cranky."

            "Honestly can't you two get along," Kagome asked with a sigh.

            "If the pup here would stop acting like he has a chew toy wedged up his ass."

            "If the little bitch would stop acting like she knows everything!  God know you're starting to remind me of Koga," I muttered.

            "Who's Koga," Minako asked.

            "That would be me," a voice behind me said.

            I twitched, "Dear God not both of them," I turned around to find Koga standing behind me.  "What are you doing back here…I thought you moved to America," I asked.

            "I thought I'd see if Kagome was really back for good…well and bug you."

            He hadn't changed much from feudal times that was certain.  His hair was now short and he wore a yellow bandanna.  Also since he was in public his tail, pointed ears, fangs, and claws were concealed for now.  He also had an alias like the others and me; he went by the name Ryoga.  ((AN: If you read Ranma ½, also by Naoko Takeuchi, you might see why I named him this…lol)).

            "Well, well…looks like I was right…Kagome is back for good," he said pulling up a chair.

            "Koga!  It's so nice to see you!  How've you been," Kagome asked.

            Koga smirked, "Well pretty good.  I traveled a lot since you last saw me.  I live in the US now and have been for the past 50 years."

            "So…who exactly is Koga again," Minako asked.

            "Depends…who are you," Koga asked, his gaze traveling to Minako.

            Kagome smiled, "Koga this is Minako…she's a descendent of Miroku and Sango's…and also Miroku's reincarnation," Kagome explained.

            Koga grinned, "Oh, so the monk and the slayer got together.  Figures.  Oh and Kagome, the name's Ryoga now," he said.  He then turned to me, "So how've you been doing dog brain?"

            I growled, "I'm not in the mood to mess with you right now wolfie," I muttered and took a large chunk out of my cheeseburger.

            "You just don't get along well with others do you pup," Minako asked.

            "Don't mind them.  They've always had a grudge against each other," Kagome said, "Though I'm surprised they still have it seeing as Ginjiro made up with Hatori and everything," she added.

            "So dog turd…ever publish that book of yours.  You didn't send me a copy if you did," Ryoga asked.

            "Maybe you didn't get it because you live in the middle of NOWHERE!  Why don't you take your sorry ass to a bookstore and buy one," I said with a glare.

            "KAGOME!" someone shouted.

            "Ah God…Manobi," I muttered, dropping my head on the table.  Could this day get any worse?

            "Oh Manobi Hi!  Oh hey Hatori," Kagome said.

            Obviously it can…

            So now not only was I with Miroku's PMSing reincarnate and descendent but also Koga, Shippo, and Sesshomaru were there.  Sesshomaru pulled a chair up next to mine and Shippo sat next to Kagome.

            "So why are you two here," Kagome asked Shippo.

            "Hatori was taking me to the movies," he said happily.

            "So this is Shippo," Minako said, "He's grown some since the feudal era," she observed.

            "Of course I have! I'm approximately 15 in human years," he said.

            "Yeah and still a pain," I added.

            He turned to me, "Someone's having a bad day," he said.  "What's wrong Ginjiro," he asked.

            I sighed, never in eight hells would I tell Shippo that Minako and Koga were bugging me…especially since Kagome was there.  I stood up and slung my leather jacket over my shoulder, "Nothing…I'm going for a walk," I said.

            "Ginjiro," Kagome called but I kept walking.

            I soon reached the park, "Damn wolf…why couldn't he have just stayed in America."

            "Maybe cause he wanted to come visit," a familiar voice said behind me.

            I spun around to find Minako smiling at me.  "Leave me alone…you're just as bad as that damn wolf," I muttered and continued walking.

            She followed me instead, "It's really a nice park, nice weather too," she said, changing the subject.

            "So now you act like Miroku," I muttered.

            "What was that?"

            "Your…ancestor…Miroku always did that, changing the subject and babbling about crap that didn't really matter to help…"

            "Take your mind of your troubles?  Somehow actually help you with you realizing it," she finished my sentence.

            I stopped and turned to her, "Uh…yeah."

            She smirked, "Look.  I know you might not like me…but we got off to a bad start…that and you're fun to tease," she said putting an arm over my shoulder, "But that's beside the point isn't it pup."

            "You know…at first I thought you were like your other ancestor Sango…but now I think I'm starting to see the monk in you," I said.

            So maybe Minako wasn't so bad after all, I mean I did tease her about being the monk's reincarnate.

            We walked a bit more when I stopped suddenly, she turned to me, "What is it," she asked.

            I looked around, "I thought I smelled Naraku," I said.

            She narrowed her eyes and looked around as well, "I sense it too…I see a faint aura around the park that reeks of him," she muttered.

            I sniffed the air, "This way," I said motioning for her to follow me.  She nodded and we went after the trail we sensed.

            We soon came upon the children's part of the park, "Here," I said.

            Minako raised an eyebrow, "But…I only see kids," she said.

            I sniffed, "He's fading, but he was defiantly here," I said looking at all the kids.  I turned around and saw the soccer field where some pre-teens were kicking a ball around, it wasn't an official match but they were playing hard.

            Minako followed my gaze, "Come on…why would Naraku be here," she asked.

            "You should know he's done strange things before," I muttered.

            Someone kicked the ball hard and it flew at us.  I caught it easily and waited for one of them to come over.

            A short kid with black hair and red-brown eyes ran over, "Can we have our ball back, " he asked in a quiet voice.

            Something inside of me was saying there was something wrong about this kid, but no matter what I tried I simply couldn't place it, "Sure kid," I said and gave it to him.

            He gave a small smile and ran back to the game.

            As soon as he was gone I turned to Minako, "Come on…he isn't here," I said.

            Minako continued watching the kid, "I don't know…that kid had a pretty strange aura," she said.

            "Well that doesn't mean he's Naraku," I said.

            Minako shrugged, "Maybe you're right…all I'm saying is it was strange."

            We turned and left the park a breeze gently blowing the scent of Naraku away.

((…))

Reviewer Responses!!

**Sean Malloy-1**: Here's your updated chapter!  Sorry it took so long.

**Selene Serenity:** I'm glad you found it funny I did too when it first popped in my head!  I laughed for quite awhile writing this as well…it's fun writing about Minako.

**Kellybug**: Yeah I realized she sounds a lot like Sango…but that can't really be helped.  Besides just cause it's the same soul doesn't mean it's the same person (look at Kagome and Kikyo).  Anyways I'm glad you like the idea and I'll try and incorporate some of Miroku's traits into Minako if I can.  All I know is it won't be the perverted part…since Minako just isn't like that…OR IS SHE!! Ha now there's a thought.

Also thanks to everyone else who has reviewed so far.  I decided to start doing reviewer responses since I really appreciate your reviews!  Speaking of which…tap that little button and review me now! XD


	10. Another Dream: Naraku POV

AN: This chapter is fairly short but very…intense I guess. I'm glad that I also have FORTY-FIVE REVIEWS! Thank you all and there are reviewer responses at the end!! Enjoy the update!! Also normally I would have left the POV anonymous but many people guessed the last time I did it that the Mystery POV was Naraku…well his reincarnation…so yeah this is his.

* * *

Chapter TEN: Another Dream

Naraku's POV

"The voices in my head say they like you." –On a T-Shirt I saw

* * *

I collapsed to the ground, the soccer ball I had just recently retrieved from the white-haired teenager rolled away from me. My head was pounding and I was finding it difficult to breath, like an asthma attack only I didn't have asthma.

"Aki!"

I looked up to see a blurry version of one of my friends, "I…I have to go," I muttered as I stood up, my knees shaking.

My friend tried to stop me but I shoved him aside, "I said I have to go," I said and then ran for the park's exit.

'Why are you so afraid little one,' a voice asked.

I was alone now, walking down the path towards the exit. I looked around to make sure I was alone and find the source of the voice, but still no one was there. "Who are you," I asked.

The voice laughed, 'My deluded little one,' it replied in a cold tone.

I shivered; the voice was defiantly creeping me out, "Stop it!"

'Little on why do you cry? No one is here,' the voice said.

I blinked; I was starting to feel drowsy. My vision clouded over as I blacked out.

* * *

I was dreaming again, like the last time, it was like I wasn't controlling my actions and another person was moving for me. Right now we were flying over the city…searching for something.

I closed my eyes and felt a tingling sensation in the back of my head, 'She is near,' the voice said.

I landed in front of a small bookstore and café. There were no customers, only a girl who stood behind the counter, reading.

She was rather beautiful, in an exotic way, her eyes were bright sky blue and I could tell from that that she was at least part foreigner…most likely American. She had her hair cut extremely short and the back of it was slightly spiky, it was black with a few read streaks in it. She had multiple piercings on her ears but her most distinguished earrings were the small feathers dangling from her ear lobes. She was in the middle of reading a book on psychic phenomenon.

I pushed the door open and she looked up from her book, "Can I help you," she asked.

I smiled, "Yes you can…Kagura," I said.

She gave me a strange look, "You must have me confused with someone else. My name's Tori," she said.

I stepped closer, "Maybe it is now…but in a previous life you were Kagura," I said. I'm not sure why I was saying these things…it was like I wasn't in control…in reality I had never seen this girl before in my life.

She put her book down, "Look kid…I don't have time for this," she said. She came around the counter and grabbed my hand.

This was the moment I had been waiting for, I sent some of my energy out and she immediately went limp. Her last words, her eyes holding recognition in them and a slight hit of fear, were, "Nara…ku?"

She fell to the floor in a slump and I crouched next to her, "That's right…remember everything Kagura…for soon I will need your services…once again," I said. I then turned and walked out of the café.

* * *

I sat up quickly. I found myself sleeping in my bed and my window was open. "That's weird," I muttered.

"MEIAKI! Dinner," my mother called.

I slipped out of bed and walked out of my room, "COMING!"

* * *

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! COMMENTS/QUESTIONS AND NO FLAMES!!

**Owlman114:** Heh-heh-heh I knew that. I've been writing a Sailor Moon crossover with YuYu Hakusho and Naoko Takeuchi writes Sailor Moon. It was just a typo…I love Rumiko Takahashi and am sorry I miss-matched the names! Thanks for reviewing and pointing that out though!

**FieryDemonFox:** I'm glad you thought they were cool and funny. I love having humor in my fics. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other 9.

**Inu's Girl:** Of course I'm bringing them back together…how can you keep all of them apart is MY question! Lol.

**InuKag1: ** Whoa you had a lot of questions, but that's good. Let's see Kagome doesn't have a reincarnation…she left InuYasha in the feudal times and returned to her own era. InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Koga are all older now ((though they still look about the same age…cept Shippo, because they are demons)). And yes writing first person is kind of hard…considering this is like my first story doing it…but after awhile you kind of get used to it. It's kind of like RPGing with yourself or something. I got this chapter out as soon as I could…even though it's short I hope it will keep the masses pleased.

**NefCanuck**: Yes it IS divine justice. I'm glad you like my idea…I've never seen Miroku in such a situation before so I figured…why not now!

**ShadowBlue:** Thanks, I'm glad you like my idea and story. Here's your update!!

**Sean Malloy-1:** Good question. I'm not exactly sure when Sango's reincarnation will show up. I'm still in the character building stages on that…I was wanting everyone used to Minako/Miroku first. Plus it's hard to think of some quirky thing for Sango's reincarnation. Mainly because I'd feel bad making Sango a guy…I'm not sure why though. I hope you enjoyed the update!

**REMINDER TO REVIEW!!**


	11. Awakenings and Realizations: Sesshomaru ...

AN: Man it's been like a whole month since I've updated this fic. Well I have been rather busy ==

So let's get started then shall we?

CHAPTER Eleven: Awakenings and Realizations

Sesshomaru's POV

* * *

"Paging Dr. Kuromori," the crackling voice of the intercom said.

I looked up from the clipboard I had been studying, another patient for me to look at of course. I set the clipboard down and walked to the front desk.

"What is it," I asked. The nurse behind the desk jumped; as usual I sometimes forgot to let humans sense me coming, so I usually ended up startling them.

The nurse chuckled uneasily, "Oh sorry Dr. Kuromori I didn't notice you." She then frowned and handed me a manila folder, "We just received a coma patient. She was found unconscious on the floor of the café that she works at. Her parents are on their way but she's regaining conscious early and we need more information on her and on what happened," she explained.

I took the report and headed for the room she was in, 372 A. I tapped lightly on the door and when no reply came I pushed it open, "Tori Sohma?"

The girl in the bed stirred slightly, she seemed to be having a bad dream. I stepped closer and noticed a strange aura surrounding her and it was somehow familiar. I reached out and touched her shoulder, "Miss Sohma."

The girl bolted up in bed, "Where's is he," she shouted.

I stepped back, "Calm down Miss Sohma. Who is he?"

The girl took a few deep breaths and looked to me, she gasped again, "Lord Sesshomaru," she asked.

I blinked, how did this girl know who I was, I decided to deny it, "Excuse me?"

She studied my face then put a hand to her head, "I must be loosing my mind. I just thought I recognized you…from somewhere…what happened," she asked in a small voice.

I pulled a chair over; this was defiantly a case I was going to want to look into, "That's what I was hoping to ask you. I'm Dr. Kuromori," I said as I sat down. "You were found collapsed on the floor of your café, do you know why," I asked.

Tori rubbed the temples of her forehead as if trying to remember, "There…there was this boy. He came in, said he was looking for…Kagura. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about and then he grabbed me and suddenly all my energy was gone," she said with difficulty. She looked straight at me, "I know it sounds crazy but I swear that's what happened!"

I nodded, "I believe you I said." I did too, there was no hint of a lie in her actions or voice, someone had taken her energy, 'But why was the boy looking for Kagura…Kagura died,' I studied the girl for a minute, 'Unless…unless she was reincarnated…Naraku did have her heart after all so it is a possibility,' he thought.

He stood up, "Will you excuse me for a minute Miss Sohma," I asked.

She frowned and went to stand up, "If it's alright with you I feel fine and I'm ready to go," she said swinging her feet over the side of the bed.

I stopped her, "It's best you wait until your parents come. I will return shortly," I said and then left.

As I passed the nurse's station I told them to keep an eye on Tori. I then headed down the hall to my office to make a phone call.

((Switch POV; InuYasha))

I was making some instant ramen when I heard the phone ring; I sighed and grabbed the phone on the fourth ring, "Yo."

"Usually I would get on to you for answering the phone like that but this is important," a familiar voice said on the other line.

"What do you want Sesshomaru…I thought you were at work."

"I am at work. There's something I have just found out you may want to know."

"And what would that be? Is Kagome in the hospital or something," I asked a little concern easing it's way into my voice.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Nothing like that. Listen…I think we may have a problem. The patient I just talked to, she somehow knew about me as Lord Sesshomaru, she also mentioned Kagura. I think…I think she might be Kagura's reincarnation," he said.

I bit my lip, "How can Kagura have a reincarnation…she was created by Naraku…and if she got reincarnated…wouldn't that mean that Naraku…"

Sesshomaru cut me off, "Yes. I think that a reincarnation of Naraku is out to get Kagura. Kagura had a heart InuYasha…she came to me once begging me to free her from Naraku. I told her no though because I felt that if she was too weak to free herself then why bother."

"Alright…so if she is Kagura's reincarnation…do you think she's going to team up with this new Naraku," I shivered. I did NOT want to have to deal with a Naraku reincarnation…not now, not ever. "Sesshomaru…are you sure it was a Naraku reincarnation that attacked this girl," I asked.

((Back to Sesshomaru POV))

I frowned, "No…no I'm not certain. But I am certain that this girl is Kagura's reincarnation…they have the same aura InuYasha. Except it's human now."

InuYasha grumbled, "Look I want you to be sure before you let this out to any of the others. Especially since Koga is in town, I'm not sure if he's over what Kagura did to his people yet."

I nodded, "Alright InuYasha. Listen I'm going to go talk with this girl some more…if I find anything else out I will call," I said and hung up the phone.

I exited my office and headed back for Tori's room. When I came in I found that she was standing in front of the window and letting the breeze blow through her hair, I cleared my throat to get her attention.

She spun around reached for something in her gown but whatever she had been trying to get wasn't there, "Oh…it's you Doctor," she said, dropping her hand.

I raised an eyebrow, Kagura used to reach for her fan inside her kimono like that. "Miss Sohma…when this boy attacked you…did he say his name," I asked.

She frowned, "No…but for some reason I think I remember his," she said with a faint shiver.

"How would you know his name," I asked.

She sighed and plopped down on her bed, her back to me. I realized she was going to say something that may or may not sound absolutely absurd so I reached behind me and shut the door, "Go on."

She took a deep breath, "I think…I think he was a reincarnation of a terrible demon that used to haunt my dreams. When he grabbed me, I was flooded with all these memories of a past life where I worked for him and did his bidding all because he held my heart in his hands. I believe he is back now…I believe is he searching for revenge on those who killed him all those years ago," she said as if in a trance.

She turned her head to look at me, "Am I crazy? Do you believe in reincarnation doctor," she asked.

I nodded, "Yes I do. In fact, I think you may be the key to finding this boy, this reincarnation. By any chance…was his name…Naraku."

The instant I said his name she froze, her eyes glazed over and started to change colors into a dark red. I stepped forward and put my hand on her shoulder, "Kagura…it's okay…this is a different era he has no control over you."

Her eyes softened as she looked up at me, changing back into their original blue color, "You are Sesshomaru aren't you," she asked in a deeper voice, it was Kagura's voice, but it was slowly changing back into Tori's voice, which was softer and more light.

I stepped back, "Yes Kagura. I am Sesshomaru…but you have to let Tori come back now…this is rightfully her body."

I saw that Tori's eyes were back to normal; she clutched her head, "Dr. Hatori…what's going on? I think there's someone inside me. Am I dreaming," she asked.

I reached for her chin and lifted her face up to look into my eyes, "Tori…it isn't a dream. You ARE Kagura and out there, somewhere, Naraku IS looking for you."

She clutched my doctor's coat, "Don't let him take me again," she pleaded. "I remember everything now, I remember it but I don't want to! How could she have killed all those people…how could I have killed all those people," she asked.

I wrapped my hands around hers, "Kagura was under Naraku's control…though she probably would have killed people anyway Kagura didn't have much choice. You do Tori. Kagura is a dormant part of you that you can control," I said.

This seemed to calm her down, she let go of my coat and looked up at the ceiling, "So what am I supposed to do now? I've never heard of a case where a demon was reincarnated as a human. How am I supposed to stop Naraku's reincarnation from doing the same things he did all those years ago," she asked.

I sighed, "That I do not know. If he is out there…we are about to go through some hell to stop him."

She smiled, "I think I can find him. Even though the link between us was broken…I think it still sort of exists…I just have to find the right strings to pull."

"Be careful Tori…you don't know what this reincarnation is capable of."

She nodded and lay back in her bed, "Thanks Doctor…Lord Sesshomaru."

I bowed and turned for the door when she spoke up, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your hair?"

I sighed, and shut the door.

((…TBC…))

AN: Wasn't that awesome! Now we have a Kagura reincarnation!! I hope that chapter wasn't too confusing…if it was tell me and I will try and answer any questions you may have. I also bet you are all wondering where Sango (or her reincarnation) is? Well you all will just have to wait. I'm working on it right now and she'll be here eventually.

Well now you all can go and click that little thing that says 'Review' and tell me what you think.

Also I'm running out of quotes to use so if you have a favorite quote please tell me, as you may have noticed I put a quote at the top of every chapter.

Thanks!

* * *

Review Responses

**NefCanuk**: Yes it did set things up a bit didn't it? Kagura a blowhard? I wouldn't be so harsh…she was just a little misunderstood.

**Fiery Demon Fox**: I like writing the thoughts of the enemy...though it is a bit hard at times. I'm glad you like it!

**Sean Malloy-1: **Here's your update. I know it was a long wait but I hope this will do!

**Inukag1: **Well questions are good. You can ask I just don't know if I'll have an answer. I'm glad you think I portrayed the evil well. Naraku is a bastard so I have to work hard at making him that way. Oh and more Kagura action this chapter…and a little Sesshy too…hope you liked!

* * *

NOW REVIEW SOME MORE EVERYONE!!


	12. The Not So Good School Day: Minako POV

Chapter TWELVE: The Not So Good School Day, Pt 1

Minako (Miroku)POV

* * *

I rubbed the side of my face, she had slapped me again, "You pervert! Don't you ever learn," she shouted at me. 

I laughed innocently enough, "Sango…be gentle…"

"I'll be gentle when you wake up…"

I snapped out of my dream to find my mother standing over my bed. She had a newspaper rolled in her hand and my sheets in the other, "Get up or you'll be late for school Minako."

"Yes mom," I said rolling out of bed.

My name is Minako Takawa; I'm 18 years old and a senior in high school. I'm the heir to the Takawa clan shrine which I work at as a priestess. I used to think I was a fairly normal high school girl. That is until I met Kagome Higarashi…for the second time. You see like most people I'm just the reincarnation of someone from long ago. Unlike most others I remember some things from my previous life…I was a monk after the sacred shikon jewel. My name was Miroko.

I finished pulling my hair back into pigtails and checked myself out in the mirror. Bright purple blue eyes stared back at me and my new school uniform was ironed and pressed. "Well better get going."

I walked out of the house and down the shrine steps. Unlike Kagome I actually appreciated my shrine life and knew everything about the spiritualism of being a priestess. I would never tell her this though; her spirit awareness was just about equal to mine…if not greater.

"Hey move it," a deep voice said behind me.

I looked up to find a tall, scrawny looking punkish boy behind me. He had spiky black hair with red tips and his eyes were dark brown. His ears were pierced and he had a hoop through his arched eyebrow.

"Oh…sorry," I said, moving to the side.

He brushed past me, "Yeah…whatever."

I glared at him as he walked away, who the hell did he think he was! I sighed, there was no point in chasing after him…I'd probably never see him again anyways.

"Minako! Hey wait up," a voice shouted behind me. I turned slowly and saw Kagome rushing towards me with a smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning Kagome-san. I see you're up bright and early," I said with a smirk.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah I've been catching up on my sleep. Are you ready for your first day at my school," she asked.

I gave her a peace sign, "You bet. I hope we get in the same class."

"KAGOME!"

We both turned around to find a white haired boy rushing towards us. He looked absolutely furious, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT," he shouted when he caught up.

Kagome smiled, "Calm down Inu-I mean Ginjiro…you caught up didn't you."

Ginjiro Kuromori looks like your normal 19 year old senior in high school. However he is actually the half demon InuYasha. Don't let the school uniform and shoulder length hair fool you; he is a really fierce fighter. In Feudal times he helped us to fight Naraku and hunt down the Shikon jewel…now he attends high school like the rest of us.

"Hey where's Manobi," Kagome asked as we continued walking.

Ginjiro, who's bag was slug over his shoulder, scowled, "That runt likes to get to school extra early. The little brat ENJOYS learning."

I laughed, "Well someone has to have the brains in your family."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

Manobi isn't actually InuYasha's brother. Manobi is the human disguise that Shippo, the fox demon, uses. Shippo was a little kid when Kagome first met him. Now he has grown to be a fine fox demon with 4 tails. His disguise is a fifteen year old kid though, so he's a freshman at our school.

"Nothing."

We reached the school yard to find a large crowd, mostly of girls, surrounding the building. I raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

One of the girls near us spun around, "Kagome! You won't believe it! The lead singer of Metal Neko has transferred to our school!"

Ginjiro scratched his head, "Metal…Neko?"

The girl nodded, "It's an AWESOME underground band that's become really big lately. Their first album is supposed to come out soon. The band is made up of Yume Takana, Shingo Otomo, and Ryo Sentou. Sentou-sama is the one who transferred here! AYA! Can you believe it?" She squealed and spun back around trying to get a good view of Ryo Sentou.

I sighed, "Can you believe this…all this for some stupid singer."

Kagome smiled, "I wouldn't let the other girls hear that if I were you Minako."

I rolled my eyes. I could really care less what anyone thought. Instead I was more worried about being late for my first day, "So…any ideas on how to get past the gate?"

Ginjiro smirked, "Easy." He jumped high and landed on the school's gate wall. He then dropped out of site on the other side. "See you girls inside," he called.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Kagome and I shouted.

Ginjiro appeared back on the wall and sat down, "I was just kidding…sheesh."

I smirked, "That's more like it koinu(1)."

Ginjiro scowled, "What did you call me!"

"Can you get us over or not Ginjiro?" Kagome said interrupting us.

Ginjiro jumped down and pulled Kagome onto his back. He then jumped out of sight. I waited a few minutes then realized he wasn't coming back. "BAKA KOINU!"

When he didn't return I sighed and looked at my watch, I had five minutes to push through the crowd. Didn't any of them realize that school was starting? I rolled up my sleeves, "Better get started."

I started shoving my way through the crowd. Pushing past girls screaming such things like:

"SENTOU-KUN I LOVE YOU!"

"SENTOU-SAMA CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

"METAL NEKO IS GOD!"

I sighed, didn't these girls realize how stupid they sounded. I was halfway through the crowd when I ran into someone's chest.

I looked up, "Oy! Baka! Move!"

The boy looked down at me and I couldn't help but feel he looked familiar. "Oh hell…you were that guy from earlier this morning." I muttered.

He frowned, "Name's Sentou. What are you doing crawling on the floor?"

"Trying to get through the hoard of fans for that stupid Ryo guy," I said standing up.

"I'm stupid am I?"

I blinked, "You're Ryo Sentou?"

He ran a hand through his spiky hair and then reached into his jacket and pulled out a sheet of paper, "So what's your name?"

"Uhm…Minako Takawa," I said. He started writing something on the paper and then ripped it out of his notebook and handed me the slip of paper, "There ya' go…but a photograph and an autograph will cost you extra."

I stared at the paper for a minute then blinked, "What the hell is this supposed to be?"

He blinked, "Well that would be an autograph for you. You ARE a fan…I mean you were pushing past those girls pretty quickly…"

The nerve of this guy! Did he honestly think I wanted an autograph from some karaoke freak who THOUGHT he could play guitar. I shoved it back at him, "I don't WANT your autograph…I WANT to get to the school. YOUR stupid fan club is blocking my way!"

"Actually…they all left…the bell rang…you're late," he said with a smirk.

My eyes widened and I spun around, he was right. We were all alone outside of the school. I glanced at my watch and cursed.

He shook his head, "Watch your language."

"Why should I! You made me late!" I stuck my tongue out at him and then turned to take off but suddenly he tackled me down and we went skidding across the ground.

When the dust cleared I looked up to find him on top of me, "What are you doing!" I exclaimed shoving him off. I then noticed that his school jacket was torn and his back was scratched badly. In shock I looked past him and found a tall man in a white baboon cloak. Images, unbidden, rose to my head, the same man, tentacles everywhere, a boiling hatred, sorrow, a black hole, and then that evil laughter. "NARAKU!"

"You know me then. Good no introductions will be necessary. But your name slips me at the moment…though your eyes look familiar. Tell me little girl…who are you?"

Ryo got up first, pulling me up and then turned to Naraku, a familiar hatred burning in his eyes, though he must have been hurting because of that clawing, "Go! Run Minako I can hold him!"

My eyes narrowed as I pulled out three ofuda scrolls, "No this isn't your fight. You get to class."

"What are you talking about…this guy just tried to kill us!"

Naraku laughed, "How cute." A hand appeared from the white cloak and the nails sharpened into long knife like claws, "However I have business here and you lovers are in my way."

"AKU RYO TAI SAN(2)," I shouted throwing the ofuda scrolls at him. They stuck to his forehead, chest and right hand and glowed purple for a moment then just fell off. He smirked under his mask and I shivered.

"How is it that you're alive? Kagome-san and InuYasha defeated you! I know they did! WHY DO YOU TORMENT US NOW," I shouted.

Ryo grabbed my hand and pulled me with him, "WE HAVE TO GO GET HELP!"

Naraku laughed, "Yes run…it makes it all the more fun."

If only I was still Miroku. As Minako I have no powers…no abilities, only some stupid scrolls that didn't seem to affect him at all. I glanced down at my right hand; it's the hand that Miroku had born the wind tunnel in. The cursed hand that had helped him in so many times…I didn't have a gift, I couldn't fight.

'You can't think like that Minako,' a strange yet familiar voice said inside my head.

"Mi…Miroku," I muttered.

'There are some things that only you can do,' the male voice continued. I felt like someone else was in my head…yet was a part of me. I felt like they were guiding my actions and I watched the following seemingly outside my body:

_Minako let go of Ryo's hand and spun around to face Naraku. Ryo stopped and ran towards her, "What are you doing," he called out._

_Minako ignored him and lifted her right hand. She began to trace symbols in the air, moving quickly and swiftly. She then paused and put two fingers to her lips. "Kagai Henkou Tanken(3)," she chanted under her breath. Where she had drawn in the air kanji symbols appeared and then morphed into thousands of glowing daggers. The daggers hovered for a minute then launched at Naraku._

_Naraku's white pelt burst into pieces as the daggers cut through him. As the pieces fell to the earth his voice was carried over the wind, "I don't know who you are young girl…but your power is a problem…I will be keeping an eye on you." His laughter resounded in their ears as the wind slowly picked up and carried the remains away._

_"We'll see Naraku…I won't let my mistakes be repeated this time around," Minako whispered, her eyes glazed over with a look of regret._

I feel forward, falling back into my body and feeling very weak. Before a totally passed out Ryo caught me and looked at me strangely, "Minako…Minako what did you do?"

"It was just a puppet…nothing…nothing special," I whispered as I fell into unconsciousness.

TBC…

* * *

Translations:

(1) Puppy

(2) Evil Spirit Begone

(3) Evil Dispersing Dagger - Loosely translated (not an actual spell thing)

AN: Alright just so things are clear…that wasn't ACTUALLY Naraku…just one of those INFAMOUS puppets he loves creating. 'Metal Neko' is a band I made up on the spur of the moment…so don't take it! So who can guess who Ryo is? Anyone? Well cept YOU Crimson Ninja…that's not fair!

Silly fan boy knows all my secrets!

Anyways…**please review**…and if there were any questions and/or suggestions please make them! CIAO!


End file.
